The circleEl circulo
by Eyen85
Summary: HI! Some left the islands, some not, Kate face prision but when someones come along and intruduces hope again, she will come back for him.


The meeting: chapter one

Well I know I had it coming, I know I can't be free

but those people keep a movin'

and that's what tortures me...

The boredom was atrocious, towards already 3 days pass remain 12 but, nothing Left to do except thinking, and thinking was not very good option not in those conditions, think was dangerous but the mind is impossible to stop , then she aloud to herself just,think in the last moments, only those , no more, her brain will not go beyond those limits if she want to survive the night or the nights .

So she aloud to herself to remember while it caressed the right side of her face that was even mulberry and marked by a boot.

Flashback

The food of the prison would never improv.- she thought

Kate can feel the eyes nailed in her back. The hunger already gone, return to the cell seems now not a bad idea. She stand up and start to walk but now she rises.

What the food of the prison is not so good for our celebrity.

And again all the dinner fall in silence. Kate attempt to continue walking but the women cross to Her.

What happen princess the mousse eat your tongue

the woman waited for an answer, a reason, to force kate to sent the first blow, was that what needed to begin the fight. Kate was the wise person so she gave half turn and sit down again , the woman follow and when kate get ready to eat the first bite of her food , the woman spit her plate.

There you have it enjoy.- the women says.

"eat it", "still", "dont fight", " dont stand up", was all she could think

The woman on the other hand begin to move away when it saw that kate was going to prove the food but when going away happened magical words to her, and when saying them the head of kate stop working.

- White trash, pathetic like the mother.

Coarse that finished the phrase, and kate already was upon her. All the dining room them roundup, avoiding that the guards could see the two inmates fighting, clear that it was evident but little mattered. Without say another word , the blows began, the woman was doubled the size and the weight , and kate was small and therefore quick, she should to stay far and only to strike when she was sure that she cause serial damage, a blow in the chest, one will let her without air, and leve her of knees if something has she learned of WAYNE were how cause damage . the head against the wall, soon the rest of the body, tomorrow it will hurt until the heel, a fast movement, and the woman hit the fist against the wall, this was her opportunity, and not it think twice, it hurt like hell ,but the woman callus on its feet, and kate could notice the desperate sound that made its throat in search of air.

- I am Not like her.- kate whispers to her ear. She prepared to kick the women but in a second

She was thrown to the floor and a boot squashed its face. And the guard says:

- Quiet Austen. – and she was raise and it while another guard fit the handcuff to hers .

- I hope you have enjoyed that because this means punishment. - the man said it smiling, but kate didnt hear it because she was occupied seeing like the woman couldnt recover from the hit.

end of flashback.

Kate sigh.

- yes I enjoy it - she told herself

Kate have fixed with its lawyer who in sequence of being able to appeal of being, able to continue fighting by her, by her sentence, she most behave and that meant zero fights, zero problems.

- Daniel will not be happy, when he find out, he wont be happy.- she thougt

But still she couldn't regreat it. without a doubt she was not happy but lately, to walk with the head down , pretend be a deaf person, and to let itself push was becoming difficult to support. And for 4 days ago finally she have been reacting, and it feel very well, feel just. Kate laught of this thought, justice, was not something that she had known. Soon the dream begin to win .

- JACK.- was the first she thought and was the first she says.

The light hurt her eyes.

- get up.- say the voice .- get up.- say louder.

Her head begin to weave ideas, she have 15 days of punishment in the cell in the hole ; as the inmates called, nobody leaves before time, and on the other hand it must be at night very late at night, if they let her leave will not be in the middle of the night, the situation was strange. Kate did not move but either respond, the one that spoke to her was a man but she did not knew him like a guard.

- Austen, you did not listen to, you have visit , is a special visit I do not repeat get up again. -

This time Kate get up, way towards the stranger who toke her bye the right arm without handcuffing it, began to walk by the corridor, suddenly she saw the same guard who attacked in dining room to see him tranquilize her, arrived at the sector of visits, their eyes do not belive what they saw, couldn't, shouldn't…

- Hello KATE.-

Benjamin Linus behind the glass. Visiting it in prison. BENJAMIN LINUS behind the mirror. Must to be a mistake , a mistake, was all that kate could think.

- Evidently these surprise you, is understandable, you want sit please, and take the telephone. -

Kate shake the head and shout

- GUAAAAARDDDDDDDD!.-

- kate please.- says ben.

- GUarddddddd... I WANT TO GO BACK TO MI CELL.- Shout again.

The guard was watching but did not do any move .

- Guay Kate Austen is asking to return to her cell how the things can change dont ?. - he said to kate with a big smile that seem the most sincere thing.

- It does not interest to me, wherever that you want say to me , do not care.

- c'mon kate we both know. - but kate do not let him finish.

- Nooo ¡! I said NO, does not interest to me, how you get here or how yo made to escape, neither WHY YOU ARE HERE, I DONT CARE WHERE YOU WILL BE TOMORROW, I DONT CARE IF IN YOUR WAY OUT A BUS ROLLOVER YOU BUT I WILL PRAY FOR THAT TO HAPPENS.- SHE finish.

- Ja you are funny.

- You think i am joking

- No.- says ben.- but this about jack.

With that kate remain still, BEN could swear that she stop breathing but just for 1 or 2 seconds.

- Jack is dead. - said the most cold that it could be, this was a battle, and kate didnt want to be at a disadvantage.

Ben only move his head from a side to another , and with its left hand indicate the telephone to kate. Kate knew that she did not have to sit down, much less to take the phone, " JACK IS DEAD" she really belive it , but on the other ben should also be dead and that obvious was not the case he was seated there making her faint smiles, separated by a glass that so far was a protection for both. Ben break the silence…

- I have proof. - And if you sit, can you hear it and I will to stop shouting, and soon if you do not belive me , can return to your dear cell.

Ben knew that kate will sit, but kate honestly thought that she has a chance. Finally she sit and grab the pone.

- it has been a difficult year no. – Ben accidentally ask –

- what proof - kATE SHORT HIM

- okey… Emm .- he put his hand in the left pocket and coat a small recorder of journalist put, it next to the telephone and…

" my name is Jack shepard I am a passenger of flight 316 ajira, my cordeenadas are…

ben short recording and looked at Kate, who had her head down and hands on her forehead, but could not see if she was crying, there was a moment of silence that seemed eternal ...

- well…- says ben.

Kate lifted her head, if there was no trace of tears on the response was sincere and cold

- Do not believe you .- without hesitation .-

Ben sigh.

- Kate I have no reason to lie, I need to return and for that I need your help, jack does not interest me but obviously you do he fail to say all the coordinates but it was close and I think I'm very close to find them, to find my island again .- His voice became firmer after the "me" And I can guarantee .- Jack is there, alive, then you're saying…

- what i am saying.- ben knew then that he had made a mistake.- I am saying that i dont realy care what you need.- says angry kate.

- exactly.- ben hurry up to interrupt, he must lead the talking no the other way around.- kate what I need does not matter what your need is important, and you need a jack, we both know that.  
And you can tell that it is not, do not need it, that with time you will get over , but look at you alredy two years and you alredy messing up, 2 weeks in the hole, almost kill a prisioner, they took you visiting privileges for a month that means not claire, no more photos.- ben felt how she was accumulating anger, but he should not stop …- Cmon kate you know , there is no way you survive this, all this, the celds, the prisioners…

kate wanted to interrupt at ben , there were some moments where kate could have stop him , but she didnt because she knew he was right, what kate most wanted was to be free, and if it had to pay for his crimes, she would do, for herself, for jack… but these last months has not been very good, lately she was having strange dreams that began like three months ago, she also notice that her appetite disminutes and the truth is, that she does not care much, that was the worst  
lately things seemed to matter little, so maybe that was the reason why she did not interrupt ben maybe that's why she got into a figth , perhaps she had lost hope, and how sayid had once told  
that's a dangerous thing to lose.

- Cmon kate, you know that i am rigth, if you… if not do it for you the at least do it for her.

Kate suddenly felt like three days ago, as in the dining room all over again. She brought her two fists and scream directly to glass.

Do not ever mention my daughter again, or I'll kill you ben.

He trembled, but was not afraid of her, he just was glad that the glass exist. And while he knew that Kate was a murderer, that was the first time since he met her, that he could see exactly  
that Kate, obviously anyone else you might look repugnant or even cause fear, in him provocate admiration and respect. Then he thought he did well not to get that issue before  
not to focus on this detail for pressure because of course it wouldnt work.

- It was not my intention .- .- he said almost embarrassed ...- and he must think well what was going to say .- 14 years is a long time is a lot considering the favor you did to the world.

Kate seemed to be looking at the same ben that was crossed in 1977 and then…

- YES IT IS, AND I AM IN PRISION.

- NO, if you accept .- Ben asked .- If you accept, kate. I can do that this conviction disappears, I'm not offering an escape I'm not offering to be a fugitive again, I offer to be FREE. To be free to go find Jack and return obvious, to raise ...- ben stopped and smiled .- you understand me.

- Why you need me?-

- Well if you want I can invite your other friends but I doubt that they join us , they do not have your same position.

- you mind that they are not as miserables as me.- she wanted to be sarcastic but sound pathetic.- how can i know if i go with you that you do not kill me or jack me when you finish using us

- You dont know, but I think it would be easier for me to kill you from here and do not have to get you and take you to the island, it sounds a Little it absurd

- I heard something more rare before .-

- Then …you say I got a deal? Obviously I can not give guarantees, if you find, if you return, if any of the we are about to run is going to work but is a possibility.

- Why would you want to return .- curiosity in question was so innocent.  
- Is where I belong .-  
- Sure ... and what do you make your arrival? .- This was no longer innocent  
- Why do you care?, in fact that should be not a mathers to you.  
- No, I do not care.- answers kate  
- So what's the problem, do you accept...?

Kate did not respond. His mind was going a mile a minute, "Ben is a liar" "You can not believe a word you say" is a murderer masses, "" if you have to kill not waver "that last word was jack. Ben seemed to notice and instead of pressuring it gave her space

- Obviously this has been much, as I'm in the mood, I tell you in 72hs back for a response. Goodnight kate enjoy the hole. That said he got up and left before Kate could say anything.


End file.
